brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Youtubegirl6114/YouTubegirl and the Great Pokémon Adventure! Part 7 Team Underrrated Attacks!
As the trio are leaving the Battle Facility... IFauxy: I can’t believe Fantina actually remembered me from when I lived in Hearthome City! Scarlet: I lost to Kiawe, but I don’t mind. He’s the best fire specialist I’ve ever seen! Me: With all the training I got from battling Electric Type specialists, I should be ready to take on Lizzie’s Gym! Zachary: So what did you think of the Battle Facility? Was it a pleasant experience? Me: It was great! Zachary: So you’re challenging Lizzie’s Gym next? I haven’t visited her in a while, so I’ll go with you. Over by the Sparshock City Gym... Mysterious Woman: If you want to get into your Gym Lizzie, you’re going to have to get past me! Lizzie: I go out for a cup of tea and come back to my gym being blocked of by some lady wearing a tacky uniform? Who even are you anyway? Mysterious Woman: I am of course, Lucy, admin of Team Underrated. I am our leader’s favorite admin, as I am a much more competent battler than some of our other admins, who go around flaunting their egos and Mega Sceptiles, but end up easy defeated by a single Ice Beam. Our team makes sure that less popular Pokémon get their time in the spotlight, regardless of appearance or battling capabilities. There comes those annoying kids who’ve been a particular target of us. I can’t say I’m surprised that the thieves we sent after them didn’t do their job properly. And is that Gym Leader Zachary? That meddler will get defeat served to him yet again when I defeat him in a battle. Me: Why exactly is someone blocking the Gym door? Lucy: Surely you children have heard of Team Underrated? We’re the ones who sent those thieves after you. Me: You jerks! I challenge you to a battle! Lucy: No matter how confident you may be, child, you’ll still lose to my powerful team of Pokémon! I specialize in Triple Battles, so so I’ll let those pesky little Gym Leaders battle with you just so I can relish in their defeat! Zachary: You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Lucy! My valiant Pokémon will fight for justice and honor! Scarlet and IFauxy: Good luck guys! You are challenged by Team Underrrated Admin Lucy! Lucy sent out Yanma, Sigilyph, and Inkay! Lizzie sent out Ampharos! Zachary sent out Aegislash! Me: Go Wooper! Lizzie: Ampharos use Discharge on Yanma! It’s Super Effective! Yanma Fainted! Zachary: Aegislash, use Shadow Claw on the Sigilyph! It’s Super Effective! Sigilyph Fainted! Lucy: Arghh! You only won because you used overpower Pokémon! I left my strong team at the base because I thought I was only dealing with a kid! Me: She’s distracted! Wooper, use Mud Bomb on the Inkay! Critical Hit! Inkay Fainted! Lucy: You only won because of luck! I’ll let you into the gym, but let me warn you that this won’t be the last of Team Underrated! Scarlet: You showed her! That’s what people get for being overconfident. IFauxy: That battle reminded me that my egg has been shaking a lot lately. I think it’s going to hatch! Honedge hatched from the egg! IFauxy: It hatched! Now I’ll have another Ghost Pokémon for my team! Me: Congrats! Lizzie: If you want, you may challenge my gym now, you may. I hope you’re prepared! Me: I’m ready! Let’s have a fun and exciting battle! In the next chapter YouTubegirl will challenge Gym Leader Lizzie to a battle! What Electric Type Pokémon will Lizzie have? Reply in the comments below! Category:Blog posts